


Are you Gonna Spend the Night

by EllieWrites



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, gay hours, improper relaxation, just sleepover things, nagito just decided he was spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: UHHHHH... I just started playing dr2 and I fell in love with Nagitoso of course my brain insisted I make this monstrosityenjoy :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Are you Gonna Spend the Night

It was hard not to be interested in someone as odd as Nagito Komaeda; and the fact that he just seemed to know everything that went on whether or not he was around for it didn’t help the level of suspicion. The only thing that was worse was the fact that Komaeda seemed to have an affinity for one Hajime Hinata. A fact that he tried his very best to ignore completely. Although tonight was different, Hajime had managed to ignore Nagito for the entire day, spending time with Mikan and Kouichi. And that just wouldn’t do, whether or not Hajime realized it; he had earned himself an admirer. Hajime started getting ready for bed, somehow it was already 9:45 by the time he made his way back to his cottage. 

“Time really flies when you’re avoiding death.” 

Hajime chuckled to himself as he said it aloud; if he didn’t laugh about his situation he felt as though he’d lose his mind. Being trapped on a deserted island with no hope of escape and murder mysteries that would make most tv shows seem boring in comparison. Top that off with an inability to remember anything from the last two years of your life, and you get a situation where you either learn to take things in stride your lose your mind trying to keep any sense of normalcy. Hajime was pulled out of his mental rambling by a knock on his cottage door; a knock so soft that he would’ve thought it to be his imagination had he not heard shuffling on the other side of the door to accompany it as well. At first Hajime decided to ignore it, figuring whoever was at his door past the night time announcements more than likely had poor intentions he didn’t want to get involved with. That was until he heard a soft, unwanted voice outside of the door as the gentle knocking continued

“Hajime, I know you’re awake, please let me in. I promise I’m not here to kill you, someone as worthless as me would never consider taking an Ultimate’s life.”

Hajime froze in his bed before rolling his eyes, standing up to open the door to a disheveled Nagito, who for once in his time knowing him looked a little shaken. 

“Nagito what are you doing this late at night, you know we’re not supposed to be out of our cottages right now.”

Nagito didn’t speak, he just pulled his jacket off, revealing lightly toned pale arms that Hajime may or may not have looked at for a second too long. Nagito was not someone who looked as though they’d have any muscle mass whatsoever, so Hajime was a little shocked to see the wiry muscles underneath the overly pale skin. Hajime didn’t have too long to worry about that though, as Nagito pulled off his pants and made himself comfortable on Hajime’s bed. 

“How about we have a sleepover Hajime?” 

The blush coloring Hajime’s cheeks was purely one of surprise, and definitely not because he could make out the faint outline of Nagito’s cock in his underwear. Instead of trying to fight the boy currently taking residence under his blankets, Hajime decided to just finish undressing and get into bed himself. As much as Hajime was confused about how he ended up in this situation, he couldn’t deny that the creature comfort of sleeping next to someone else felt nice. Even if that someone was the person he had the most reason to be wary of.   
By the time the morning announcement woke Hajime up, it seemed there was no trace of Nagito having ever been inside his room, much less his bed. Maybe he had imagined the entire thing? Once he got into the restaurant and ate he had almost forgotten completely about the incident of the previous night, being much more curious about exploring the new island that had been opened up to them by Monomi, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a too close presence to his left 

“Lets explore the new island together alright?” 

Nagito looked hopeful that Hajime would say yes , and for some reason beyond anything that made sense considering last night’s events, Hajime agreed and let himself be taken by hand around the new island; wondering to himself when the next victim would be claimed on this new island. Hajime found himself having fun listening to Nagito give little quips about various parts of the island, how did he know so much? Hajime wondered where and how he got all the unending information he seemed to have, there was something almost endearing about it. Just as Hajime was about to ask him about his information gathering skill, the night-time announcements came on over the multiple tvs that seemed to be everywhere no matter where you were on any given island. 

“I guess we should head back then, I had fun today Nagito, thanks for not murdering me.”

The last part of what Hajime said came out more sheepishly than it normally would’ve, his anxiety-filled brain kicking in as he considered all the different ways he could have died today just being alone with Nagito. Nagito gave a wide smile and said something that sent Hajime reeling.

“I’d much rather you murder me Hajime, if you ever saw it fit for me to die I wouldn’t even fight you on it . Hajime you can have my meaningless life, and I mean that.”

Before Hajime had time to fully process the truly fucked up spiel that had come from Nagito’s mouth he found himself in front of his cottage door, a patiently waiting Nagito at his side. 

“Hey Hajime, do you think I could spend the night again? I’ll even sleep on the floor if that would make you more comfortable.” 

Hajime just opened the door, waiting for Nagito to pass by him before shutting it and locking it firmly. Seeming not to care about Hajime’s nervous nature, Nagito pulled him into a hug whispering in his ear delicately, almost femininely. 

“I think you could use a stress reliever, you can do whatever you want with me Hajime.”

By the end of his sentence, Nagito seemed to be short of breath, his chest rising and falling a little more rapidly. In all honesty, Hajime was very stressed, it seemed that he was always the one investigating the murder of his fellow classmates, meaning the presentation of evidence also fell on him. He was the one that had to convince the others that one of their own had once again killed. It had him worn down in a way Hajime had never felt before; a bone deep, sickening tired that ate into his brain whenever he was left to his own devices for too long. Plus Nagito was pretty in a way that made him question his own standards for beauty; not unlike oleander, both beautiful and dangerous in it’s own right. Instead of stressing himself out further, Hajime decided to go for it, pulling Nagito into his arms for a heated kiss. A kiss that made Nagito whimper and press into harder; wondering to himself how he managed to be worthy enough of someone like Hajime touching him. It felt like electricity was being run into his bones, like the first time seeing the sun in ten years; unexplainably right, all the pieces missing in Nagito’s brain seeming to fall into place with Hajime’s touch. Nagito craved more, moaning loudly as he ran gentle bite marks up and down Hajime’s neck, the feeling of his heartbeat under his teeth and tongue doing wonders for the growing arousal in his pants, but this wasn’t about him. It was about Hajime, and he wasn’t going to be selfish with his own desires, as rampant as they might want to run. It seemed fortunately enough that Hajime was on the same page. 

“Nagito I want you to suck my cock, get on your knees for me.”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitance as Nagito dropped to his knees as ordered by Hajime, his hands immediately undoing the fly of his pants and pulling out his cock. As soon as Nagito’s mouth was wrapped around the tip, it felt like Hajime could’ve come right then and there. The sensation was the best thing he’d ever felt, Nagito somehow being very talented with both his lips and tongue in a way that made Hajime’s cock twitch in his mouth. Whatever Nagito couldn’t fit into his mouth he stroked in time with his hand, feeling himself fall further into lust with each moan that fell from Hajime’s mouth, the sound intermingling with the slightly wet sound of Nagito jerking himself off with his other hand, his thumb pressing into his own slit as a drop of precome fell from the weeping head. Hours could’ve passed and neither of them would have known any better, their pleasure overtaking almost all other senses. Only when Hajime felt his body come closer to orgasm did he pull Nagito’s eager mouth off his length. 

“I’m going to fuck you Nagito, get on your hands and knees on the bed.” 

Hajime blushed at the very obvious tone of lust in his own voice, something he hadn’t quite acquainted himself with. Once Hajime had rid himself of the clothes, he turned to see what might have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his entire life: Nagito was on the bed, his chest flat with the blanket and his ass up in the air and on display. The pale skin of his ass glistened softly with something that Hajime couldn’t identify, that is until Nagito took the liberty of explaining in a way that made Hajime’s cock twitch with the need to be inside of the other man. 

“I took the liberty of preparing myself for your cock, I didn’t want you to waste time with my body, this is about you Hajime.”

Hajime moved at what seemed to be hyper speed, climbing onto the bed and pressing his cock into Nagito’s body in one smooth movement that had him choking on air. The tightness of Nagito’s ass was otherworldly, something that was a delicacy to say the very least. The noises that came from Nagito spurred Hajime to move faster inside him, the panting moans of his name making him feel dizzy.

“Hajime.. oh p-please don’t stop, f-fuck me harder!”

He wasted no time in complying, thrusting so hard the bed rattled as he watched Nagito’s arms buckle under the weight of his own body and the pleasure coursing through it. Feeling Nagito press his ankles into the back of thighs. He knew he had found Nagito’s prostate as the man below him began to loudly scream out his pleasure as his hole tightened around Hajime’s cock. In a moment of sheer lust driven action Hajime wraps his hand around Nagito’s throat, cutting off the airflow and make his moans come out in choked little sobs as his face reddened largely.

“You’ve got to be quiet Nagito, we don’t want anyone to hear and come see how much of a slut you are for my cock. Or do you?”

Nagito’s head dropped in submission as he let out a low groan at the thought of being caught.

“P-please keep u-using my body Hajime, I promise to be a good boy and quiet d-down. Y-your cock just feels so good in my hole…..”

Nagito’s body wracked with shakes and quiet moans of pleasure that only drove Hajime to attack his prostate further; testing his limits in a way that had both of them moaning loudly. Hajime could feel his orgasm cresting, his pounding thrusts into Nagito losing their rhythm as he fills his ass, watching Nagito furiously jerk his cock until he orgasms as well. Hajime pulls out, watching his come run down Nagito’s sloppy hole and thighs, the sight attempting to stir his cock for a second round. Nagito had other plans as he pulled Hajime into his arms, completely disregarding the mass amounts of cum that was on the bed.

“I think I’ll stay the night more often Hajime.”

Hajime could only smile in agreement. If sleepovers were more like this they couldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just boys being dudes,   
> pals being pals if you will ;)


End file.
